1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a video camera to which there is removably attached a remote control receiver for the remote operation of the came by a remote control transmitter (commander).
2. Description of the Prior Art
A video camera is already known to which there is removably attached a remote control receiver for the remote operation of the camera, for example, by a remote control transmitter (commander). An example of such video cameras is shown in FIG. 5. Referring to FIG. 5. the video camera generally denoted at 50 includes a camera body 51 having a shoe 52 for the mounting of an attachment provided on an upper face thereof. A remote control receiver 53 for the remote operation by way of infrared rays is removably attached to the shoe 52 so that remote operation of recording. reproduction and so forth of the video camera 50 can be performed by means of a wireless remote control transmitter (commander) 54.
Since the remote control receiver 53 for use with such conventional video camera 50 is removably attached to the shoe 52 provided for the mounting, on the upper face of the camera body 51, of other attachments, such as, a video light, and projects upwardly from the upper face of the camera body 51. the video camera 50 with the receiver 53 thereon feeds information to a regular user of the video camera 50 and the camera 50 does not have the feel of an integrated design.
Further, the remote control receiver 53 cannot be attached to a different video camera on which such shoe 52 is not provided on the upper face of the camera body 51.